


Day 22: body worship

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the original prompt was "on the desk", but i already had them fuck on a desk for day 3 and i figured it would be boring to do it again, so i switched up the prompt. so here’s the literal gayest shit i have ever written, 3k of body worship, hope you enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 22: body worship

**Author's Note:**

> the original prompt was "on the desk", but i already had them fuck on a desk for day 3 and i figured it would be boring to do it again, so i switched up the prompt. so here’s the literal gayest shit i have ever written, 3k of body worship, hope you enjoy it

“You’re beautiful, Tsukki,” Kuroo says.

Tsukishima is sitting on Kuroo’s bed, totally naked. Kuroo had told him to be that way, said “take off your clothes,” and of course Tsukishima had. After all, every time he took off his clothes for Kuroo, it only ended up being a pleasurable experience. But he’s calling him _beautiful?_ “What are you talking about, you asshole?” Tsukishima asks.

“Handsome, hot, sexy, cute, whatever,” Kuroo says. He’s naked too, and when he shrugs, the muscles under his skin flex and move and really, Tsukishima think if anyone in this room is all of those things, it’s probably Kuroo. “I don’t care what word you want me to use to describe you. But you are.”

Kuroo draws close to him, a knee on the bed. There’s a strange look in his eyes that Tsukishima can’t place. Is it devious? Loving? Sly or longing? “What?” Tsukishima asks, hoping to gain some answers about where all this is going to go.

“I’m trying to say that I love looking at your body.” Kuroo’s fingers trace from Tsukishima’s collarbone to his pectorals to his sternum. “I want to kiss it all over.”

“That’s embarrassing, Kuroo,” Tsukishima says. He can feel the pink rising to his cheeks. It sounds ridiculous, especially from someone like Kuroo… “Stop saying shit like that.”

“No.”

Kuroo places gentle fingers on Tsukishima’s neck. They stroke down towards his shoulders, feeling the muscle and tendon under Tsukishima’s skin. Kuroo licks his lips. It’s not an unfriendly gesture, like some predator to its prey, but more like a person who is about to begin a large and important task.

Kuroo begins with Tsukishima’s face. He kisses his forehead first, then his nose. “You have a nice nose,” Kuroo comments. He kisses it again. “Not too big, not too small. I like it.” Kuroo makes sure to rub his own nose against Tsukishima’s.

With deft fingers, Kuroo snatches the glasses from Tsukishima’s face. He puts them on the nightstand, and immediately turns back to his task. “And nice eyes,” Kuroo adds. “The perfect shape…” Kuroo presses kisses to Tsukishima’s closed eyelids. He moves on, kissing Tsukishima’s cheekbones and cheeks and his chin and jawline, murmuring praises as he does so.

Where Kuroo’s lips don’t meet Tsukishima’s skin, his fingers do. They trace the line of his brow, the meat of his cheeks, the lobes of his ears, and the hair around his temples. “Your skin is so soft, Tsukki, I want to touch _all_ of it.” Kuroo saves Tsukishima’s lips for last, kissing them delicately but with more passion than Tsukishima has felt from him before, even when they have been at their wildest.

It feels weird, at first. Kuroo is paying so much attention to every detail of him. It’s almost uncomfortable, knowing that every inch of him is under such close observation. But – and this is completely unlike Kuroo in every way – there’s no judgment at all. Tsukishima settles into it, relaxing, letting Kuroo kiss him and touch him everywhere.

“You smell good, did you know that?” Kuroo says. His lips brush Tsukishima’s neck just under his chin. They travel to mouth along Tsukishima’s jugular, his Adam’s apple, down to the hollows above his collarbones. Tsukishima turns his head this way and that in response to Kuroo’s movements, letting the two of them fit together easily. “Mm… I like the way you smell, I love having the smell of you on me after we have sex…”

Tsukishima’s skin is tingling, a reaction to the kisses and to Kuroo’s words. It might be embarrassing, but… well, it really is hot. Besides, no one else is around to see this. Tsukishima may as well enjoy it.

Kuroo kisses one of Tsukishima’s shoulders. His fingers caress the back of Tsukishima’s neck, raking softly through the hair at the nape. “You’re tense, Tsukki,” Kuroo comments. Tsukishima turns his head to look at Kuroo. He has his eyes closed. Is he really enjoying this that much? “You should relax. Let me take care of you.”

 _I don’t need you to take care of me_ , Tsukishima thinks. He relaxes under Kuroo’s touch anyway, and he can feel Kuroo’s smile against his skin as he does so.

Kuroo takes a long time to kiss his arm, from bicep to the inside of his forearm, a new kiss every few centimeters. His lips linger at Tsukishima’s wrist, then his hands turn Tsukishima’s over so he can kiss the back of Tsukishima’s hand and then his fingers. “You have good hands, too. Such long fingers…” With touches so light they almost tickle and leave Tsukishima with prickling goose bumps, Kuroo lifts Tsukishima’s hand to press a kiss to Tsukishima’s palm, and then several to his fingertips. He shifts, moves to Tsukishima’s other side, and repeats the routine with Tsukishima’s other arm, kisses from upper arm to forearm, to wrist, hand, palm, fingertips. Tsukishima keeps his eyes closed to savor the feeling of Kuroo’s touches.

The mattress moves under Tsukishima. Kuroo must have stood up. His fingers fall away from Tsukishima, but only for a moment. Then, he’s climbing back onto the bed, to sit behind Tsukishima. His hands return first, stroking the sides of Tsukishima’s neck, and then his lips against the vertebrae.

“You have a really nice body, Tsukki,” Kuroo says, his breath warm on the back of Tsukishima’s neck. “I like touching you.”

Tsukishima can’t resist the urge to push closer to Kuroo’s touch. Kuroo trails his fingers over Tsukishima’s shoulders, rubbing the skin and the muscles beneath. Tsukishima can feel Kuroo’s lips against his shoulder blades. They lift and begin to kiss down the length of Tsukishima’s spine, beginning just at the base of his neck. This is enough to make Tsukishima give a sigh of enjoyment. Kuroo’s hands gently massage the muscles of Tsukishima’s back on either side of his spine as Kuroo’s kisses move lower and lower.

Tsukishima can feel Kuroo shift behind him so that he’s lying on the bed, his face low enough to continue kissing all the way down to Tsukishima’s tailbone. Tsukishima groans. It’s rare that anyone touches him here – it’s only ever Kuroo with his hands or lips so low on Tsukishima’s back. Maybe it’s the unfamiliarity with being touched here, but it feels _erotic_. Tsukishima can feel himself growing hard, and he wishes Kuroo would put his hands on him to indicate that he wants Tsukishima on his hands and knees to fuck him, wishes he would touch his ass and open him up –

“Could you lie on your back, please?” Kuroo asks. Well. Tsukishima supposes those wishes of his aren’t going to come true, at least not yet. Tsukishima moves to lie flat on his back, his head resting on Kuroo’s pillow.

Kuroo positions himself on all fours over Tsukishima, one of his knees between Tsukishima’s legs. He leans down and kisses Tsukishima’s collarbones, which he had neglected earlier, and Tsukishima realizes that there is _so_ much left of his body that Kuroo hasn’t kissed yet. Kuroo’s lips trail down his sternum. Kuroo turns his head to put his mouth over one of Tsukishima’s nipples. Tsukishima is torn between wanting Kuroo to kiss him _everywhere_ , his whole body, to take his time and touch every place on Tsukishima with this deep tenderness, and his impatience for Kuroo to touch his ass, his cock, to fuck him and let him get off… surely he must have noticed that Tsukishima is nearly fully hard by now.

If he has, he pays no attention. His fingers are too busy stroking along Tsukishima’s ribcage, feeling the bones there, measuring the depth and frequency of his breathing. Kuroo’s lips slip down from the bottom of Tsukishima’s sternum to kiss his stomach. It tickles, and Tsukishima tenses against the feeling. Immediately, Kuroo’s hands slide down to grip Tsukishima by the waist, his thumbs pressing gently to Tsukishima’s abs, willing him to relax. Tsukishima tries his best, but he wants to grind against Kuroo, his leg is right there between Tsukishima’s, and it would be so easy, and maybe Kuroo would touch him…

Kuroo kisses gently down to Tsukishima’s navel and then past it. His hands stroke the skin of Tsukishima’s stomach, feeling his muscles underneath. Kuroo’s mouth reaches the V of Tsukishima’s hips. Kisses here have meant only one thing in the past, but Kuroo does not lower his mouth to Tsukishima’s cock. Instead, he kisses the divots of Tsukishima’s hips. It feels an awful lot like teasing, and Tsukishima wants to tell him to stop already so he can just _fuck_ him, but he can’t bring himself to want Kuroo to stop kissing his body.

“You’re beautiful,” Kuroo says again. “I love getting to have you all to myself like this.”

Tsukishima thinks, for a small moment, that Kuroo is _finally_ going to pay some attention to Tsukishima’s erection, but he doesn’t. Instead, he kisses the places where Tsukishima’s thighs meet his hips, then down the length of his thighs. With gentle hands, he spreads Tsukishima’s legs, bends his back to kiss lower.

Kuroo’s lips are soft and his breath tickling on the inside of Tsukishima’s thighs as he speaks. “How do you want me to do it, Tsukki?” Kuroo asks. His fingers trace along Tsukishima’s thigh, from hip to knee. “How do you want me to touch you?”

Tsukishima is unbearably hard, from Kuroo’s light kisses and touches and the sheer _anticipation_. “Anything, Kuroo, do _anything_ …”

“Do you want to do me?” Kuroo says. “Or should I do you?”

“Fuck me,” Tsukishima breathes. He’s desperate for it, for Kuroo to touch him in places he hasn’t yet, to be inside him. “From behind.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow slightly, but he backs away and lets Tsukishima turn over. He lays flat on his stomach, his face resting on Kuroo’s pillow. “If you say so,” Kuroo says. Finally, after touching practically _everywhere else_ , Kuroo’s hands grip the cheeks of Tsukishima’s ass, then – Kuroo’s lips press to his ass, mouthing and kissing over the skin there. It’s too much. Tsukishima moans with the sensation, grinding a little so that his dick can push against _something_ , that something being Kuroo’s sheets.

“You have a nice ass, too, Tsukki,” Kuroo says. His hands move towards one another, then his fingers spread Tsukishima apart. Tsukishima makes a small noise to encourage him.

Kuroo slips his tongue against Tsukishima’s hole, and Tsukishima cries out into the pillow. He alternates between licking hard around it and pushing his tongue a little ways into Tsukishima, then kissing and sucking and then licking again. It feels good, Kuroo’s breath hot against him and his tongue wet inside him. Tsukishima grips the pillow under his head tight with both fists.

Tsukishima is gasping, writhing, a light sweat beading on his skin in response to the feeling of Kuroo’s mouth on his asshole. Kuroo pulls his face away a little, making Tsukishima groan in protest.

“You want more, Tsukki?” Kuroo asks. “Should I put my fingers in you?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima pants, his voice a little muffled by the pillow he has his cheek pressed to.

Kuroo shifts, reaches for the bottle of lube in his sock drawer, then settles back behind Tsukishima in between his legs once he has retrieved it. Tsukishima can hear the bottle being opened, waits as Kuroo squeezes some of it onto his fingers, then hears the bottle closed again. Kuroo spreads the cheeks of Tsukishima’s ass with one hand, and presses two slick fingers to Tsukishima’s hole, which had already been wet with Kuroo’s saliva.

“Can you take two right now?” Kuroo asks, pausing before he puts any fingers into Tsukishima. “We can start with just one.”

“No, two,” Tsukishima insists. He knows he can take that. He fucks Kuroo often enough that he’s learned well by now how easily and quickly he can relax himself to let Kuroo enter him. Tsukishima feels Kuroo shrug before he slowly pushes two fingers into Tsukishima. He gasps as Kuroo’s fingers sink all the way inside him. Kuroo moves them in and out slowly at first, then a little faster, with pauses now and then to spread his fingers slightly and work Tsukishima open.

“Deeper,” Tsukishima demands. It feels good, so good, having Kuroo inside him, but he knows Kuroo’s fingers are long enough to reach further in and touch at deeper spots than they currently are now. Kuroo obliges him, pushing his fingers in as far as they’ll go. He touches Tsukishima’s prostate, and the pleasure momentarily tightens every muscle in Tsukishima’s body. Tsukishima’s moan is almost a whimper. He rocks his hips for more of the touch, letting his cock rub in the sheets below him.

“Do you want a third?” Kuroo asks. His free hand strokes and massages Tsukishima’s low back.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima pants. “Yeah, I want more.”

Kuroo obliges him, and pushes a third finger in next to the others, and there’s enough lube to make the going easy even with this many inside him. It stretches him a little wider and it’s almost uncomfortable, but Tsukishima wills himself to relax, letting himself loosen as much as he can around Kuroo’s fingers.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo says in Tsukishima’s ear. His body is pressed flush to Tsukishima’s back, every inch of him touching all of Tsukishima, his fingers still inside him and Kuroo’s own erection pressing to the small of his back. “Will you let me see your face while I fuck you?”

Tsukishima gives a soft sigh, a response to his arousal at Kuroo finally saying he’s going to fuck him. He doesn’t care _how_ Kuroo does it. He just wants him to _do it_ already. “Yeah,” Tsukishima breathes, “please.”

Kuroo slowly draws his fingers out of Tsukishima – a loss, as far as Tsukishima is concerned – and sits up. He turns Tsukishima over so that he is looking up at Kuroo, flat on his back once more. Kuroo spreads Tsukishima’s legs, then maneuvers to sit between them. He adds more lube to his fingers, and for a moment, Tsukishima thinks he’s going to go back to just fingering him, and nothing more – but Kuroo rubs the lube onto his cock, finally, blessedly.

“Ready, Tsukki?” Kuroo asks.

“I’ve been ready for _hours_ ,” Tsukishima says, though that’s a little bit of an exaggeration on the amount of time this has taken. “Fuck, will you just – just, please. _Fuck me_ already.”

Kuroo licks his lips as he pushes the tip of his cock into Tsukishima. As much time as Kuroo had spent getting him worked up and prepared, he pushes all the way into Tsukishima with little resistance. A satisfied sigh drips from Tsukishima’s mouth. He’s been waiting for this, for this full feeling, Kuroo inside him and fucking him.

Kuroo goes slowly at first, both of them getting used to the feeling. However, he soon speeds up a little, the way he knows Tsukishima will want. It’s not too slow, but it’s not hard and fast like Tsukishima usually begs for. It still feels incredible, though, and Kuroo pushes deep into him with every stroke. After a minute or two, Kuroo lifts Tsukishima’s legs a little, and this new angle makes it possible for Kuroo’s dick to push against Tsukishima’s prostate, over and over, drawing a deep, intense orgasm from him.

Tsukishima drops a hand to his dick. It’s been dangerously neglected this whole time – Kuroo hasn’t touched it once. Tsukishima gives a few frantic strokes, but Kuroo stops him.

“You don’t have to do it,” Kuroo says. “Let me do it.” He moves Tsukishima’s hand away from his cock and takes it in his own hand. He works it in time with the strokes he’s fucking Tsukishima with, twisting his wrist a little and making sure his thumb presses to that place Tsukishima likes, just where his shaft meets the head of his cock. He has an easy time of it, as slick as Tsukishima’s cock is with pre-cum.

“Tetsurou, ahh, it feels good,” Tsukishima gasps. “I’m – I’m close – ”

“Kei.” Kuroo’s voice is deep and sweet. Tsukishima notices Kuroo’s shift to using his given name, at last. It almost doesn’t sound like him, this much affection coming from him – but maybe that’s what makes this so good, that it’s so different, like Tsukishima is a special case. “You look so good when you’re about to come, Kei.”

Tsukishima is aware that he hasn’t lasted very long since Kuroo had started fucking him, but the build-up had been long and slow and he can’t _help_ it. “Mmn, ah – hah, fuck – ah – _ahh –_ ” Tsukishima’s muscles tense enough just before his orgasm to make his body shake, and they all release at once as Tsukishima climaxes. His cum falls on his stomach, hot and wet. Tsukishima is panting in the wake of his orgasm and Kuroo leans down and fixes his mouth on Tsukishima’s. They kiss long and deep, tongues sliding desperately against one another’s, as Kuroo continues to fuck him long past Tsukishima’s orgasm.

After a minute or two, Kuroo pulls away from the kiss. His cheeks are flushed pink, and his breaths are shallow and quick. “Can you make me come, Kei?” Kuroo breathes. He must be close, the way his breathing is, and the way his stroke has lengthened as he pulls out and shortened on the inward thrust. “Can I come?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima says, still feeling his skin tingling and tight in the wake of his orgasm and with each long, pleasurable stroke. “I want you to come…”

“Where?”

“In me. Come inside me.”

It’s less than a minute before Kuroo gets off, his cock twitching inside Tsukishima, filling him with semen. Kuroo gives a few final thrusts, his breaths shuddering and panting, before he pulls out.

Tsukishima gasps as Kuroo leans down and sucks most of his own cum out of Tsukishima’s hole. He sits up before swallowing it, letting Tsukishima watch. He gathers a little excess from his lips with one fingertip, then sucks it clean. Then, on all fours, he moves over Tsukishima, bending his neck so that he can lick Tsukishima’s cum off his stomach. He swallows this, too, watching Tsukishima’s face the whole time.

“You’re so hot,” Tsukishima tells him. Exhaustion is dragging at him, from being so worked up for as long as Kuroo has kept him at it. He feels drenched in sweat, sticky even after Kuroo’s tongue had cleaned the cum from his torso. “You are _so_ fucking hot.”

“Thanks,” Kuroo says. “See, that’s what you’re supposed to say when someone tells you you’re beautiful…” His fingers trace from Tsukishima’s collarbones down his sternum to his navel, reminding him of the foreplay Kuroo had taken so long to do and done such an excellent job with.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima says. “Thank you, for everything.”

The corners of Kuroo’s mouth twitch up into a smile that’s a little sweeter than his usual smirk. “You’re welcome.”

Tsukishima is too exhausted to bother with a shower, so he lays back and lets Kuroo lie down next to him. Tsukishima turns on his side, and buries his face against Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo wraps his arms around him, one around his shoulders and the other around his waist.

“That cutesy shit is so embarrassing,” Tsukishima says. His voice is hushed, mumbled into the space between their bodies. “Telling me I’m beautiful, kissing me everywhere. It’s embarrassing.”

“It doesn’t matter that it’s embarrassing,” Kuroo says, “if that’s how I feel.”

Tsukishima gives a huff of laughter, the breath tickling his face as it puffs back against him from Kuroo’s chest. “You’re so gay,” he teases.

Kuroo laughs. “Look who’s talking!”

“You’re right,” Tsukishima concedes. He kisses Kuroo’s skin. Kuroo’s hands gently rub the spots on Tsukishima’s body that they can reach. “I love you. I love you, you know, you fucking loser.”

Kuroo’s face tips down and he presses his lips to Tsukishima’s hair. “I love you, too,” he says. Tsukishima nestles closer to him. The truth is, they really _do_ love each other, no matter how much they resisted at first, no matter how much they tease and dig at each other. It’s embarrassing, but he loves Kuroo, and Kuroo loves him back. “I love you, too, asshole.”


End file.
